<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Travesuras de Amor en el Gran Hotel by Lady_Valentina_Stark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856869">Travesuras de Amor en el Gran Hotel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Valentina_Stark/pseuds/Lady_Valentina_Stark'>Lady_Valentina_Stark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gran Hotel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Colección de One Shots, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Novios Adorables, Relación establecida, besos, relacion secreta, sin orden cronológico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Valentina_Stark/pseuds/Lady_Valentina_Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeños one shots sobre la vida y relación de Andrés y Julio en el Gran Hotel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julio Olmedo | Julio Espinosa/Andrés Alarcón | Andrés Cernuda, Julio Olmedo/Andrés Alarcón</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hilo & Aguja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julio se acomoda los pantalones, demasiado lento si Andrés puede opinar.</p>
<p>"Vamos, Julio, que Don Benjamín nos quiere a todos abajo en cinco minutos."</p>
<p>Julio le mira con esa misma carita de desdén, un "ah, ¿sí?" sarcástico.</p>
<p>"Que espere entonces." Sonríe, acomodándose las mangas de la camisa para ponerse los guantes. "Yo no tengo ni un apuro."</p>
<p>"Claro. Tú nunca tienes ni un apuro. Nos van a despedir si siempre llegamos tarde."</p>
<p>Julio se acerca a Andrés, sus ojos suavizandose. "Vamos, cariño." Coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Andrés. "Te va a quedar un ceño fruncido permanente."</p>
<p>Eso le saca una pequeña sonrisa a Andrés, pero pronto se desvanece cuando ve el tajo en la cintura de los pantalones de Julio.</p>
<p>"¡No!"</p>
<p>"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?"</p>
<p>"Tus pantalones; están rotos; tienes — ¡tienes que cambiartelos ahora mismo!" Andrés hace gestos para todos lados.</p>
<p>"Ya..." Julio se relame los labios.</p>
<p>Una sola mirada le dice a Andrés todo lo que tiene que saber. Las mejillas de Julio se pintan un poco de rosado.</p>
<p>"No tienes otro par."</p>
<p>"Nop."</p>
<p>"¡Julio!"</p>
<p>"¡Ya! Que me he olvidado de llevarlos a la lencería."</p>
<p>"Te voy a matar," Andrés dice entre dientes, moviéndose a buscar algo entre sus cajones.</p>
<p>"Pero si no se nota. Yo me los he puesto y ni he notado que están rasgados, Andrés." Julio alza una ceja, admirando como Andrés se deshace de su saco. "¿Andrés?"</p>
<p>Andrés se da vuelta, hilo y aguja en mano.</p>
<p>"¿Ves como me tienes ya de madre?"</p>
<p>Julio se echa a reír.</p>
<p>"¿De qué te ríes? No es divertido. Don Benjamín debe de estar preguntándose en donde nos hemos metido. ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Quitatelos!"</p>
<p>Julio traga saliva y se acerca a paso lento hasta Andrés.</p>
<p>"Pero así perderíamos más tiempo..."</p>
<p>Andrés se sienta en la cama, ya se nota la resignación en su rostro. "Quieres que los cosa contigo en ellos."</p>
<p>Es una afirmación. Andrés ya sabe lo que la sonrisita pícara de Julio significa y nunca puede negarle nada como tampoco puede negar la lógica de sus palabras.</p>
<p>"Vale." Hace un gesto de derrota con la mano y la cabeza. "Párate entre mis piernas."</p>
<p>Julio toma aire—</p>
<p>"¡Y no digas nada!"</p>
<p>Julio ríe, pero le hace caso.</p>
<p>Mientras Andrés cose sus pantalones, la mano izquierda de Julio comienza a acariciarle el cabello.</p>
<p>Andrés levanta la cabeza, su mirada de perrito mojado llega directo al corazón de Julio.</p>
<p>Julio roza sus nudillos contra su pómulo. "¿Te molesto?" Sonríe.</p>
<p>Andrés suspira, tirando de la cintura de Julio hasta que este se agacha y le besa.</p>
<p>Por todo lo que coquetea, los besos de Julio siempre son dulces.</p>
<p>"¡AU!" Julio se aparta riendo, agarrándose la cintura. "¡Me has pinchado!"</p>
<p>"Lo sé," Andrés admite con una sonrisa tierna. "He terminado."</p>
<p>"¿Lo ves? Te dije que sería más rápido."</p>
<p>Y rápido se ponen los sacos y bajan corriendo las escaleras, aunque a mitad de ellas Julio los detiene.</p>
<p>"No voy a dejar que me despidan," le promete y Andrés le aprieta la mano una vez, quitándole el aliento con la intensidad de su mirada, y vuelven a bajar a las corridas.</p>
<p><em>No,</em> Julio piensa mientras su suegra les da una lectura por llegar tarde, <em>si quieren que me vaya van a tener que hacerlo a la fuerza... O junto con Andrés.</em></p>
<p>Vamos, que los dos son un poco como hilo y aguja.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Te Amo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cierra los ojos," Andrés susurra. "Deja que te bese."</p>
<p>"Con gusto," Julio responde, los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.</p>
<p>"Y cállate," Andrés agrega, tomando el rostro de Julio entre sus manos y alcanzando sus labios, atrapandolos con los suyos.</p>
<p>Julio deja salir un suspiro como si hubiera estado esperando toda la vida y eso le rompe el corazón a Andrés y entonces lo besa más, para que lo recuerde y para que sepa que de su boca, besos nunca le van a faltar.</p>
<p>Unas lágrimas le mojan la cara y por un momento se maldice a sí mismo por lo sentimental que es, pero entonces detiene el beso y cuando él y Julio quedan cara a cara se da cuenta de que las lágrimas no son de él.</p>
<p>"Estás llorando." Sus ojos se agrandan, sin dejar ir a Julio de su lado. "¿Por qué estás llorando?"</p>
<p>"Es que—" Julio hace un puchero, el ceño fruncido un claro indicio de que está tratando de contener otra ola de lágrimas, lo cual resulta inútil cuando estas siguen cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas. "Es que se me ha metido algo en los ojos." Se aclara la garganta, debido a que su voz también se vio afectada.</p>
<p>Andrés no se echa a reír solo por el aprecio que le tiene, pero no puede evitar sonreír y besar los pómulos empapados.</p>
<p>"¿No sientes ese olor a cebolla?" Continúa Julio, su voz un hilo, más aún cuando las manos de Andrés se deslizan bajo su camisa y un escalofrío recorre su espalda. "De—Deben de estar cocinando," dice, aferrándose al cuello ajeno con los brazos y apoyando su cabeza en este también.</p>
<p>"Claro. Me pregunto quién habrá pedido que le suban la cena en medio de la tarde..." Andrés tira del suave y ondulado pelo de Julio, planeando dejarlo hecho un desastre, para que cuando se mire al espejo más tarde, piense y se sonroje por lo que ahora están haciendo.</p>
<p>"No — no te burles," sale como un gemido debido a las pequeñas mordidas y succiones que Andrés hace sobre su clavícula.</p>
<p>A Julio se le caen otro par de lágrimas de solo pensar en la marca que la va a quedar, como apenas va a quedar oculta bajo su camisa y cómo le a arder todo el tiempo que la lleve en su piel.</p>
<p>"Nunca me burlaría de ti, mi vida," Andrés promete.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mi vida, </em> Julio piensa.</p>
<p>"Ah, ¿no?" Gimotea, dejando sus propios besos sobre el cuello de su amante, su mejor amigo, su compañero. "¿Entonces qué es eso que acabas de decir?" Julio aleja la boca de Andrés de su piel, pero el dulce escozor donde estuvo le dice que la esperada marca está allí.</p>
<p>Se muerde el labio tratando de contener las súplicas que su corazón desesperado por todo lo que es Andrés le grita. Cosas muy enterradas, al menos durante un tiempo, pero que ahora está seguro se ven muy claramente en sus ojos.</p>
<p>Quisiera que le haga el amor en ese mismo momento, con las manos sobre todo su cuerpo y diciéndole cosas bonitas al oído, pero se contiene de decirlo al ser confrontado con la mirada seria de Andrés.</p>
<p>"Dije eso, lo sé." Andrés acaricia su piel de sus caderas, sobre la ropa esta vez. "Pero la verdad es que me sorprendió verte llorando y si te lastimé al no decirte lo que siento antes, debes saber que lo lamento mucho, pero nunca creí que sintieras lo mismo."</p>
<p>Julio sabe que su primera vez no va a pasar cuando después de cinco segundos de contemplar las palabras de Andrés, solloza como un niño y se le aflojan los mocos.</p>
<p>Se cubre las mejillas encharcadas y ardiendo con el antebrazo y ríe. Ríe como loco, pero no le importa.</p>
<p>"¿Ves? Ahora tú te burlas de mí." La sonrisa de Andrés es suave.</p>
<p>"¡Entonces admites que antes te estabas burlando!" Y Julio debería estar avergonzado del sonido ronco y grueso de su voz, pero ahora nada de eso le importa, porque la sonrisa sonrojada de Andrés fue su perdición desde el primer día, todos los días y hoy no es diferente.</p>
<p>"Te amo," le dice y no hacen falta más que esas dos palabras y un besito en los labios de su amor.</p>
<p>Andrés suspira. Él también esperó toda su vida para decirle esas palabras a la persona correcta y ahora Julio está frente a él. "Te amo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cuarto de Baño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¿Qué hacemos aquí, Julio?" Andrés prácticamente se arrastra hasta dejar caer su culo en la cama, arrancándose la pajarita y desechándola a un costado.</p>
<p>Su pierna se está poniéndome mejor, pero aún así cada vez que lo ve, a Julio le entran ganas de hacerle mimos y cuidarlo.</p>
<p>Es una lastima que la mayor parte de la veces no pueda seguir sus impulsos.</p>
<p>"Las duchas de los camareros no tienen privacidad y se acabó el agua caliente," Julio dice, desapareciendo en el baño para chequear que todo esté en orden para su amado.</p>
<p>"¿Y?" Andrés da un respiro profundo; es el final de un largo turno para él y no puede evitar relajarse en la cama, las manos extendidas a sus lados y hundiéndose en el colchón.</p>
<p>¿Y cómo no cuando es un colchón digno de un rey?</p>
<p>Julio sale del baño y con solo mirarlo tan relajado y reacio a esto mismo, se le escapa una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y se cruza de brazos. "Y, he decidido que te mereces un largo baño con agua tibia, privado y en paz."</p>
<p>Todo rastro de relajación deja a Andrés entonces, los pies bien apoyados con el piso, listo para pararse sobre ellos.</p>
<p>"No, Julio. Sabes que no podemos usar las habitaciones de los huéspedes, por más vacías que estén. Si nos encuentran podrían despedirnos."</p>
<p>Julio resopla, pero se esperaba esta negativa.</p>
<p>"Nadie te encontrará; le he pedido un favor a Alicia."<br/>Andrés abre y cierra la boca más de una vez. "A... ¿A la señorita Alicia?".</p>
<p>Julio asiente.</p>
<p>"¿En serio hiciste eso? ¿Solo para que me dé un baño?" Entonces procede a olfatear sus axilas. "¿Huelo mal?"</p>
<p>Julio se carcajea y niega con la cabeza.</p>
<p>"No," repite y se acerca hasta estar arrodillado frente a Andrés, toma sus grandes manos entre las suyas más pequeñas y le quita los guantes blancos, dejándolos junto a la pajarita en la cama. "Lo hice porque quería, porque pensé que te gustaría..." Agacha la cabeza un poco cuando siente el rostro caliente. "Y porque... Siempre quiero cuidar de ti."</p>
<p>Julio planta besitos en los nudillos de Andrés, junta coraje y levanta la mirada con una sonrisa. Los ojos avellana de Andrés le hablan de total devoción, son preciosos, como todo él.</p>
<p>"Te amo," le dice Julio, antes de que Andrés le gane de mano.</p>
<p>Y Andrés nunca va a entender de dónde salió este ángel, aunque se supone que estos están para sacar a los demás de problemas y no meterlos en ellos como Julio hace con él, y cualquiera en su camino realmente, pero bueno, a Andrés nunca le llega a importar.</p>
<p>"Ven aquí," le susurra y en un segundo tiene a un sonriente Julio sentado sobre sus piernas y entre sus brazos.</p>
<p>Andrés le planta dos besos en las mejillas y Julio hace un ruido entre una súplica y un quejido.</p>
<p>"¿Qué sucede?" Andres sostiene su rostro frente al suyo, desconcertado por lo que acaba de oír.</p>
<p>"Um." Julio se aclara la garganta, jugando con las solapas del saco ajeno, los ojos fijos en estas. "Ignora eso, por favor. Me he emocionado."</p>
<p>Entonces deja un rastro de besitos sobre su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su boca, dónde atrapa sus labios en un suave movimiento, deshaciéndose del saco en otro.</p>
<p>Andrés toma esto como señal para hacer lo mismo con él, pero Julio se aparta.</p>
<p>Cuando Andrés se aleja para hacerle un puchero en la cara, no se espera ver esas esculpidas mejillas encendidas como nunca antes.</p>
<p>Julio y la vergüenza no se encuentran muchas veces, pero cuando lo hacen es un espectáculo a la vista.</p>
<p>"No digas nada," Julio advierte, tratando de mirar a cualquier lado que no sea Andrés, pero no le queda de otra.</p>
<p>Traga saliva y se acerca a desabrochar el chaleco y camisa de un muy confundido Andrés.</p>
<p>Julio no sabe cómo darle voz a sus intenciones, pero supone que ser directo es la forma de hacerlo.</p>
<p>"Me gustaría desvestirte para tu baño." Se relame los labios sin poder evitarlo. "Si eso está bien…"</p>
<p>Andrés sonríe lento como una puesta de sol y asiente.</p>
<p>Julio le quita el chaleco, luego la camisa, tratando de controlar el débil pero insistente temblor de sus manos. Una vez que tiene toda esa piel desnuda frente a sus ojos, toma una respiración profunda y continua con el botón del pantalón.</p>
<p>La cabeza de Julio sigue gacha, tiene todos los músculos tensos de los nervios y es peor cuando Andrés roza sus labios detrás de su oreja.</p>
<p>Aun con las manos de Andrés fijas sobre la cama, sosteniendo su peso, Julio siente que Andrés está en todos lados, bajo su piel.</p>
<p>Antes de que Andrés pueda hacer algo, Julio se desliza hasta el suelo y le quita los zapatos, luego las medias, fingiendo tener un particular interés en estas, incapaz de volver a mirar arriba por lo que significaría para su corazón.</p>
<p>Andrés se pone de pie y de la sorpresa, Julio levanta la mirada y se queda sin aire.</p>
<p>Julio está seguro que moriría por la sonrisa confiada de Andrés, por su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, fuerte.</p>
<p>Moriría por tener solo una de esas manos enterrada en su cabello, acariciando su mejilla, de la forma exacta en la que lo está haciendo ahora. Justo así.</p>
<p>Sin pensárselo más Julio le quita los pantalones junto a la ropa interior.</p>
<p>Y lo vio desnudo tantas veces, pero desnudarlo así… es diferente.</p>
<p>Andrés vuelve a sentarse en la cama, mucha más relajado que antes y esa sonrisa fácil en su rostro nunca se la había visto.</p>
<p>"¿Qué sigue?" Pregunta Andrés, inclinándose para darle otro beso, dulce y fugaz.</p>
<p>Julio sonríe con la fuerza del sol, sintiendo que el que está siendo mimado es él. Y probablemente es así.</p>
<p>"Vamos al baño, tu te sientas en el agua tibia y yo te lavo el cabello. ¿Te parece bien?"</p>
<p>"Bien." Andrés asiente. "Vamos."</p>
<p>Solo mientras masajea el cuero cabelludo de su amor, entre aceites y esencias frutales, Julio comprende lo que Andrés ya sabe.</p>
<p>
  <em>Esto es más para él que para Andrés.</em>
</p>
<p>Solo dándole cariño y afecto a quien más quiere en el mundo Julio consigue relajarse y nunca se sintió más cómodo que con Andrés, en una habitación de baño en la que no deberían estar y en la que si los encontrarán, podría costarles todo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Labios Sangrando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrés se muerde el labio mientras mira a Julio quitarse la ropa de esa forma tan casual que tiene, como si no hubiera público a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Pero sí hay.</p>
<p>Andrés no puede apartar la vista de esos delicados dedos — fuertes empuñados, sí, pero tan delicados también.</p>
<p>Hay algo tan reconfortante en el hecho de que a Julio no le importe en absoluto que Andrés pueda verlo desnudo y debe ser porque Julio es un animal, al menos así lo ve Andrés.</p>
<p>Primitivo, así es Julio. Siempre actuando en sentimientos e impulsos, como un gatito al que hay que contener para que no arañe todo a su paso.</p>
<p>Tan suave y letal a la vez.</p>
<p>"Estás sangrando," interrumpe Julio.</p>
<p>De inmediato Andrés se lleva una mano a su labio inferior, una delgada capa de sangre mancha su dedo índice.</p>
<p>"¿En qué piensas?" Julio sonríe, como si ya supiera la respuesta y Andrés está seguro de que el bastardo lo hace.</p>
<p>Así que decide hacerlo mejor.</p>
<p>Se pone de pie y camina hasta llegar detrás de Julio, donde envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura, previniendo así que Julio continúe desabotonando su camisa.</p>
<p>A Julio no parece importarle, sin embargo, hundiéndose en el calor proporcionado por Andrés de buena gana y llevando sus manos sobre los brazos sosteniéndolo cerca.</p>
<p>Andrés roza sus labios rotos detrás de la oreja de Julio, ganándose un suspiro. "Pienso en cuánto disfruto ver cómo te quitas la ropa y como solo yo puedo verlo."</p>
<p>Normalmente Andrés no es tan directo cuando se trata de estas cosas y el hecho de Julio deja de respirar por un momento es un gran indicio.</p>
<p>"¿Sí?" Pregunta Julio, voz apenas audible.</p>
<p>Andrés asiente y continúa sus caricias, repartiendo besos en el cuello ajeno y desabotonando la camisa bajo sus manos, dejando que estas se deslicen sobre toda esa piel, erizando vellos.</p>
<p>"Aunque no sé que disfruto más..." Atrapa un pezón entre sus dedos y Julio gimotea, exponiendo más de su cuello, apretando sus manos alrededor de los antebrazos de Andrés. "Ver cómo te quitas la ropa o quitártela yo mismo."</p>
<p>Andrés gira a Julio en un rápido movimiento. Le mira la cara toda sonrojada, los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios sangrando.</p>
<p>La sonrisa de Andrés es un reflejo de la de Julio, aunque el chico no está sonriendo ahora.</p>
<p>Andrés entierra una mano entre los cabellos oscuros de Julio, acaricia sus labios con la otra.</p>
<p>"Estás sangrando," le dice y se inclina para besarlo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>